Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processor, a method of a display processing to be executed in the display processor, and a nontransitory storage medium storing a program to be executed by a computer of the display processor.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique for displaying images. A display system is known as one technique. In this display system, a window screen is split into a plurality of areas according to the number of image files or folders to be displayed. Displayed on each split area is a thumbnail image representative of the image file or a frame representative of the folder. Further, a mark for displaying remaining thumbnail images not displayed is displayed, or a mark for displaying frames representative of remaining folders not displayed is displayed. When a user selects the mark, the displayed thumbnail images are scrolled, and other thumbnail images are displayed, or the displayed frames of the folders are scrolled, and other frames of folders are displayed.
An image display device is known as another technique. This image display device obtains an image or images, calculates the number of the images, creates an index image containing all the obtained images, and displays the index image on a display. The index image includes split areas whose number is greater than the calculated number of the images, and the number of the split areas increases as the number of the images increases. A size of each of the obtained images is reduced to a size of the split area, and each image is disposed on a corresponding one of the split areas.